Let it Snow
by gojiratoho25
Summary: Two Pokemon are staying in their temporary home as they endure the winter weather. Even when the weather is frightful, the fire they have is so delightful and they have no other place to go. Holiday short story inspired by the song. Enjoy, and R&R!


**Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This is one of my shortest one-shots so far, and this was done on purpose.

 **Keldeo:** Well, at least you got it done in two days.

 **Ray:** Yep. I'll just give the disclaimer: I don't own the Pokemon series or anything related to it.

* * *

Night is fast approaching, but that fact is hard to tell when everything around you is being covered in snow. Grovyle knew this as he makes his way through the forest, the frozen water falling softly onto him along with the trees and bushes around him. He grips the strap of the bag on his back as he keeps walking forward despite his feet going numb from the cold.

All he has to keep him warm is a dark blue scarf...and it's been failing. He had to do a very simple task of getting supplies for him and his roommate. Unfortunately, due to being a Grass-type, the snow and how cold it is has made the task last for over an hour with him staying at the store nearby to warm up.

Thankfully, the Wood Gecko Pokemon looks ahead and smiles at the sight of a seemingly large pile of snow in the middle of a clearing. Not wanting to stay out in the cold, he quickens his pace and reaches the mound of snow before lightly knocking on it, causing some snow to fall off. This reveals a thick fabric underneath it before he hears someone unzipping something.

Almost immediately, the front of the mound opens to reveal a Kirlia standing inside a tent. Seeing him, the Emotion Pokemon quickly gets to his side and ushers him in before zipping the door back up. Grovyle quickly takes the bag off his back and onto one of the two blankets they have for their beds. When he reaches to take off his wet scarf, it seemingly removes itself and he feels a blanket being wrapped around him.

"You might want to warm up by the lantern," Kirlia says, walking in front of him and giving him a gentle smile.

Returning her smile, Grovyle simply replies, "Thanks."

Moving to the other blanket acting as a bed, he sits down and looks into the lantern in the center of the tent. He looks back at Kirlia for a second as she starts taking supplies out of the bag. Plenty of berries including a few Aspear Berries, a few apples and lava cookies, and a couple bottles of Fresh Water, Lemonade, and Soda Pop.

That should be enough to last them a couple weeks.

Kirlia couldn't help but let out a small sigh as she puts the supplies to a small part of the tent. Her friend agreed to travel with her to find a new home and they had entered the forest when winter rolled in. Their tent gave them a temporary home for the winter, but it didn't help them when they needed to get supplies.

Looking over to her friend, the Emotion Pokemon sees him staring into the lantern. Putting his scarf on a rock they have in the corner, she quickly moves over to sit down next to him. She normally would have gone to get supplies, but she has just started to recover from a cold she had. He volunteered to get the supplies, which she knew would harm him due to his biology but he was still physically fit to brave the cold.

Looking at the lantern, she starts to feel the warmth coming from their version of a fireplace. One thing she found interesting was the snow that covered their tent preventing the heat from escaping.

Suddenly, she feels Grovyle wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer, the blanket now encompassing them. Looking at the Wood Gecko giving her a small smile, she returns it instantly as she snuggles closer to him.

They both look back at the lantern, enjoying the heat coming from it and being together. While they're stuck in the forest without any place to go, they know that eventually the snow will stop and they can continue on to a new home.

For now, they're simply enjoying the winter in their own way.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Well, that's that.

 **Keldeo:** Why is there only two lines of dialogue?

 **Ray:** Trying an experiment. Hopefully it works.

 **Keldeo:** Alright. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
